Misunderstood
by shelbyfawcett
Summary: this is a lil ficcy i wrote prob. 2 yrs ago... it's basically about lily evans when she went to Hogwarts... L/J eventually... if u like it i'll upload the rest but i won't bother if u don't because i'll have to type it all myself.. don't forget to r/r


Disclaimer: I own nadda  
  
Misunderstood Part I  
  
There once was a girl named Lily Evans. She was a third year Gryffindor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lily had a good deal of friends, both in her year and in other years, but she often found herself alone in the common room after supper and before she was ready for bed. This is why it was so: Lily had a very good group of friends to hang out with, but they were all Ravenclaws. She only had one really good friend in Gryffindor. Arabella Figg- or Bella, as Lily was apt to call her- was, though everything a friend could ask for, very fond of pranks. Suffice to say, she spent a lot of her time in detention.  
  
Lily spent her time doing her homework and, when she finished that, reading. The boys in Gryffindor, well most of them, teased her rather mercilessly for it. During the day, Lily was always talking and smiling, joking and laughing, and in general rather outgoing. The boys didn't see this- or chose not to- and got a rather inaccurate impression of her. The picture they saw of her was this: a shy, quiet girl with no real friends and an inability to make some (friends that is) or at least mingle with people of other years. How wrong they were...  
  
Lily was sitting at her usual sofa (Arabella had another detention) reading a book. The Marauders walked over to her and Sirius snatched the book from her hands. She looked up at him with a frown. "Give it back!" she requested half mock-mad, half exasperated. She shook her head at him with the air of one used to this type of treatment- which she was. James repeated her words and gestured in an exaggerated, high-pitched voice. Her frown deepened. This time it was real. She tried to take the book away from Sirius as he stared at the cover. Seeing her motion, he gave a half- turn. Lily fell with an 'umf' trying to reach him.  
  
"Anne of Green Gables!" yelled Sirius triumphantly.  
  
"Congratulations, oh smart one!" said Peter sarcastically, "I'm glad Hooked on Phonics is finally starting to pay off!"  
  
(A/N: I'm not sure if Hooked on Phonics was around back then but, whatever!)  
  
"Who asked you-" challenged Sirius.  
  
"Sirius..." said James warningly. He knew that if he let Sirius get started not only would he get stuck with a crying Peter but the others would have to listen to Sirius' ridiculous mutterings for at least another hour, maybe two.  
  
"I'm just saying that Peter's just jealous that I'm a better reader than he is. I'm already on chapter books that don't even have pictures in them for Merlin's sake! He's still reading books with no more than three letters a word!" defended Sirius, "And as a matter of fact-"  
  
"Sirius..." this time it was Lily who was warning him not to go on. Surprisingly, he took a hint and shut-up.  
  
Lily paused for a moment to think then asked half curiously, half shyly, "Sirius, why did it take you so long to read the title?"  
  
"I... um...was... phh... looking at the pictures. Yeah, that's it! I was... looking at the pictures."  
  
"Yeah, right, we believe you... not!" said Lily before giggling hopelessly, though in the back of her head she wondered if they really were joking or not (about Sirius not even being able to read a title without difficulty that is).  
  
Catching Lily's eye, James faked a giggle. Lily rolled her eyes and made a face which only Remus saw. Grabbing her book from Sirius, she opened it and pretended to read. After a while the boys got bored and went up to their dorm. Lily set down her book and sighed. She really liked Remus as a friend. Sirius was a good friend, if a bit weird, though he had called her a ::beep:: once. "Only in good fun!" he had explained good- naturedly. Even Peter seemed okay, if not one to confide in. But James, she really didn't like James. He was mean, sarcastic, and always made snide remarks about her. She thought back to second year. "How naive could I have been?" she wondered...  
  
************************************************************************ (flashback)  
  
She had been in the common room, as usual, when she had first seen him. He sat down next to her and began to talk. She liked his company and found herself opening up to him. She found out his name and made a mental note to look around for him. The next week she saw him with his friends. She caught his eye. They exchanged smiles and he beckoned her over. She put her book bag over her shoulder and went over. If he was cute, he was nothing compared to his dark- haired friend, James, thought Lily. (A/N btw, I bet you thought James was the boy she met in the common room. Well, he's not. It was Remus. Tricked you!) She said 'hi' to Remus then smiled as she tried wordlessly to drop hints to this 'James' that she liked him. She had no idea if he got the message. That night she told Bella and Angel that she thought James was cute.  
  
A few days later she caught James alone with Sirius. He totally dissed her but she was only thinking about how cute he was. This minor crush soon turned into full-fledged puppy love. She looked for him all the time and smiled when she caught his eye. Inevitably, James found out. Angel told Peter who in turn told James. Peter had also promised not to tell that Angel liked Sirius. Let's just say the whole school found out about that one the next day. Lily and Angel had a fight and the friendship ended.  
  
After that James was mean to her 24/7. For the rest of her life, Lily was never to know if he simply had a big head from thinking she liked him or... something else. He made snide remarks and was always imitating her. He continually dissed her, but this time it wasn't 'cute' for Lily anymore. After a while Lily almost completely gave up talking in his presence. When he was around she was silent unless severely provoked into talking. And that was how it was now, in her third year...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Lily heaved a great sigh then went up to the common room.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
(several weeks later)  
  
Lily sat in the common room, defiantly talking to Remus, Peter, and Sirius. She was defiant because she knew he would be here soon. James came in right on que. Sirius made a very funny and, unfortunately, very sick comment. They all cracked up. Lily laughed so hard she practically threw her head in her lap. She looked up to see how the others were taking it. Sirius and Remus were turning red trying not to laugh. Peter had fallen off the couch onto the ground and was laughing with his face buried in the thick carpet. Then, almost against her will, she looked at James. He looked at her and took a break from his chortles to smile at her. She shook her head, laughing, and went up to her dorm.  
  
The next day, three of the Marauders were in detention. James walked in the common room alone. He sat next to Lily and oddly enough started a civil conversation. Lily knew he had to be trying hard because she gave him several very good opportunities to diss her. Out of all the times she dropped the bait, both intentionally and on accident, he only took it once. Even then, he stopped himself before it was too late. He then covered it so gracefully Lily couldn't have been sure of his intentions save the hardly noticeable pause he made before covering his remark. Lily went up to her dorm very confused.  
  
End Part One 


End file.
